


Hunger

by phantisma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-17
Updated: 2008-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds a way to keep Dean out of hell...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

_It was never meant to be this._

_But this?_

_This was what they got. Deals were made and broken. Lines were crossed. Hell, lines were obliterated In fact, the lines were so far gone neither of them really remembered where they existed._

_There was only this._

_There was the hunger._

_The need._

_The craving. The endless craving._

_And nothing satisfied him. Nothing but Sam._

_He still isn’t sure how it all happened._

Those last desperate hours as his clock wound down and Sam coming back to him, their last chance gone. The thing between them was something they’d both denied for so long…but right that moment Dean hadn’t remembered why…not as Sam went to his knees, tears soaking into Dean’s jeans…heat and need and fear…and right or wrong had stopped mattering.

They had ripped at each other, frantic to touch and feel and be together, to caress and hold in those last few minutes. Sam had begged him to at least take something so he’d sleep…so he wouldn’t feel it happen.

And he had.

He’d taken the pills Sam gave him, and then wakened to a hunger burning inside him like nothing he’d ever felt.

But he was awake. Not dead. Not in hell. Sam’s body was hot…so very hot beside him, curled up to him. The smell of him was overpowering. The smell of life and blood and…before he’d understood, he was drinking…drinking Sam’s blood.

_Dean’s eyes close and he turns away from Sam there on the floor._

_Sam had done this. Turned him into this._

“Please don’t hate me.” Sam implored when Dean realized what he was doing and pulled away, stumbling back away from the bed. “It was the only thing I could think of. And…and…it worked Dean. It worked.”

_Of course, it had to have been the pills. Vampire blood. Just enough. It was the dawn after the midnight his contract came due…and he was still there. No hell hounds. No demons._

_Well, no demons other than him._

”Stay away, Sam.” Dean held up his hand as Sam got out of bed. He was aroused, his left hand cradling his cock.

“Please Dean…it’ll be okay…You can control it, like Lenore. You can be…”

“Don’t say normal Sam. This isn’t normal. This is goddamn, fucking vampire!”

Dean ran a hand over his face and when he pulled it away, it was bloody. It was intoxicating…the way it smelled. He could taste it…taste Sam.

“Stay back.”

“Dean, please.” Sam was crying, reaching out to him. But Dean knew…if Sam got close enough…

He felt it rage through him, hunger, desire. His teeth were sharp and he snarled. Sam’s face paled. “Sammy….I can’t….I can’t control this.” He backed away, against the wall. “You go away…get away.”

Sam shook his head. “No. No. I’m going to take care of you.”

“I’m going to kill you, Sam.”

 

_But Sam has a plan, and even now Dean thinks his brother has lost his mind. Even now, three weeks after it started. Three weeks filled with Sam. Inside this room._

_Sam is getting weaker. Dean’s needs are getting stronger. Sooner or later…_

 

“You won’t kill me Dean.” Sam said, holding up his hands and taking a deep breath. “Lenore told me it’s always hardest in the first year. That you can’t help it, can’t be with people. But we can do this. You and me.”

Sam moved, stepped over a line on the floor Dean didn’t remember seeing before. “All I have to do is get over this line and you can’t hurt me.”

Dean was across the floor in a heartbeat, pressing up against that line, feeling the itch and burn on his skin. “Then stay the fuck over there.”

Sam looked afraid, but he nodded. “I…I brought blood…in the freezer. It’s enough to last a while. You…” He stopped with his hand on the door of the freezer. “You need more right now….and…and I’ll be here…when you need something fresh.”

Dean shook his head. “No. No fucking way.”

_But he always was going to give in…because even when he was human, Sam was his weak spot. Anything for Sam. Everything for Sam. He’d sold his soul for Sam._

His stomach is rumbling again, and his ache for Sam is strong. He wants to lick the sweat off his back while they fuck like animals, fill him with come and drink from his open neck while they climax together.

Instead, he turns away, holds on to the hunger and prays.

For the first time in his life, Dean Winchester really, truly prays.


End file.
